Haze and Daze
by HallowShark1
Summary: Tavros was that kid who would talk to animals rather than people. Gamzee was that boy who loved clowns. This is the story of how they grew up together, and how they survived growing up together. Human AU, Gamzee/Tavros, rated M for graphic scenes.
1. Prologue: The day we met

If Gamzee and Tavros ever had anything in common, it was the fact neither of them were normal. Tavros was reserved, kept to himself with his pokemon cards, his digimon plushies, and his bakugan. His favorite movie was Peter Pan. Gamzee was a chaotic little boy who had a love for clowns, and an unwavering interest in the greek, no all, zodiacs. Though, to everyone in small town of Alternia saw Tavros as that weird kid who talked to animals. And Gamzee was that freak who wore clown make-up to school.

Even now, Gamzee could recall, how he and Tavros had met. Tavros and his family had immigrated from Spain when he was young, around the age 5 going into 6. His first day of school, he barely knew any English at all. The teachers would give him special help, teaching him English. Gamzee would watch with interested eyes, drawing doodles of Tavros and his friend Karkat in indigo. Indigo was always his favorite color, and by observing, Tavros' seemed to be brown.

Brown, especially the orangish shad Tavros liked, was a very hard color to love. He thought maybe, the other child was accepting. He really wanted to approach the other,but, then he rested his hands on his own cheeks. He remembered the make-up on his face, and sighed softly. For you see, whenever Gamzee would approach another child, they would throw a fit, call him a freak, or just start crying. Even Karkat yelled and called him a scary freak at first.

Though, much to his surprise, that day at the playground, he felt a small hand tap his shoulder. He turned around, looking down at Tavros. The other looked up at him with (a beautiful shade of now that he remembers) brown eyes. They were wide, with wonder and hope.

"Holá! Umm..H-Hello?" the first word was Spanish, than a stuttering hello.

Tavros looked up and Gamzee, as if, asking him if that was right. Gamzee nodded softly.

"Hello." he said back.

Tavros nodded.

"Mi nom- eerr... M-My...name...es...Tavros." his tongue rolled when he said his own name.

Gamzee wished he could do that. He nodded reassuringly to the other again, Tavros gave him a grin.

"My name is Gamzee."

"G-Gam...zay?"

"Gamzeeeeeeeee" he dragged his name on.

"Gamzaaeeyy..." Tavros tried his best to repeat.

Gamzee giggled a bit, not worrying about it. Tavros would get it one day.


	2. Spider Issues

From then on, it was Tavros and Gamzee against the world. You couldn't have one without the other. This is the story of how these to strive together, how they failed, and how they succeeded together. How they comforted each other through days when disaster whispered in their ears, and their worlds would fall apart. This is the story of Tavros Nitram, and Gamzee Makara. Best friends, through worst of times, and best.

_Many years later. _

Gamzee looked out at the ocean, his eyes half lidded from his partial high. He had been waiting for his (adoptive) father , who was always out at sea because of his job. A fishermen,working 7 months of the year. He was suppose to be home a few days ago. No sign of him yet. Gamzee sighed. This always motherfucking happened.

He wondered why the state gave him to the man, before plopping his ass down on the dock. It was December, and it was fucking freezing. He didn't care though, he would wait for his old man. His adoptive mother long dead, he spent most of his time alone at home, or with Tavros and Karkat.

He sighed, looking around for a second before taking a joint from his pocket. He had to be care though, for the make-up all over his face was flammable. If he didn't smoke now, he knew today would be terrible. He knew that his father wasn't coming, but, no the less, he waited almost everyday after school. He took a huff from the marijuana filled wrap, puffing it out through his nose.

Maybe he should just go home. It was starting to get even colder than it already was. He stood, and turned, smiling when he saw Tavros waiting for him in front of the dock. Tavros smiled back at him, and nudged his head to the side towards the path back to Gamzee's home. It was that time again. It wasn't soon before they were walking side by side, passing the blunt around so they could each take a hit.

Tavros had grown a lot. Gamzee thought. He wasn't that much shorter than him now, he actually had a bit of muscle on him. The sides of his head shaved, but a long tuft of hair remained in the middle. His hair there was still long, like some sort of weird himself had grown to be tall and lanky, limbs like handing tree branches of muscle and bone. He almost always wore a smile, and almost never frowned in public. Also, Tavros' English was amazing.

Tavros' phone let out Dave Chappelle's voice, a loud: "WWWWWWHHHHATTTT?"

His ringer for text messages. Gamzee could hardly stop his eyes from rolling, knowing full well it was Vriska. Vriska and Tavros have been dating for a year now, and God, she, couldn't stand Gamzee. Gamzee even remembered the first time he was alone with here after her and Tavros begain going out:

_Tavros had gotten up and gone to the bathroom. Gamzee sipped his beverage, calmly eyeing Vriska from the corner of his eyes. When she was sure Tavros had gone, she gave Gamzee this wild, unpleasant, smirk. All the man could do was shift his eyes from left to right, not knowing immediately that she was glaring staring at him. _

_ "So, Makara...You think your fucking funny huh?" he hissed to the other. _

_ "Um... Vriska, that's my job sist-"_

_ "Shut it dipshit. Anyway, let me just take the time to say, Tavros is too good to hang out with you slacker, clown freak!" she said, standing up and slamming her palms into the table. _

_ Gamzee just stared at her. His eyes curious, really not processing what Vriska was saying. Then he blinked, finally realizing. _

_ "Well Vriska, isn't that Tav's discussion-"_

_ "No, because if it makes me happy, I guarantee he will do as I say." _

_ Gamzee's expression faulted. Was that really true? It couldn't be could it? Vriska having such control over someone so close to him. He gasped when the girl knocked his drink from his hand onto the floor. His expression was surprised more than anything now. _

_ "What the motherfuc-"_

_ "I mean it you fucking circus freak! You stay away from him! Tavros is finally moving up in the world, and you're holding him back. " _

_ She scoffed at him. _

_ "You're nothing but a liability Gamfreak." _

_ "Well, if Tav wants me gone, and that's where his motherfucking heart is and all, then he can do that shit. But I don't think you should be-" _

_ "No, you listen me! I'm doing what's best for me and Tavros. And, if you don't listen to me, then I'll make sure you pay for it. Got it Gamfreak?" _

_ Gamzee blinked for a second, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could, Vriska had sat back down with a perky smile on her face. He turned around, seeing Tavros walking back over, smiling softly at the both of them. He sat down next to Vriska, wrapping and arm around her waist, she giggles, and Gamzee gives a small smile of his own. Of course, pretending nothing had happened. _

_ He didn't really have the heart to tell Tavros, where could he find it? Maybe Vriska was right even, so he just kept his mouth shut. He stood._

_ "I'm going to get another drink. I was a klutz and and dropped my last one." he walked away from the table. _

_ And from that day on, Gamzee always question whether he and Tavros should even be friends._

"Lemme guess, brother. It's Vriska?"

"Um...Y-Yeah..." Tavros muttered.

"Motherfucking called it!" he yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

It was always fun playing: Guess whose texting Tavros. Even though most of the time, it would infact be, Vriska. Tavros trudged on though, looking at the message as he kept walking. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Vriska had another long, drawn out text asking him if he was with Gamzee again. Gamzee held the joint back out to him again, this time he didn't take it though. He simply just let Gamzee hold it for him as he took his drag.

He continued to reply, not looking very pleased. Vriska always through fits whenever Tavros hang out with Gamzee, which was a lot. He went over to Gamzee's everyday, even when Gamzee's father was home. Plus, Vriska wasn't around to run him! N-No god damn it! Never. He had his own life, she had hers. Right? So, he would hang out with whomever he wanted.

"Hey Gamz..."

"Yeah, brother?"

"Um...Can I have some faygo when we get to you house?"

Gamzee couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Anything for you bro. "


End file.
